Sunshine to the Rain
by xxrunaway love
Summary: He felt the impact rip through his body. Now he could barely breath and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. The lives of the Mercers are about to change forever.
1. Shattered Glass

**Author's Note: **This story is definately AU. The ages are a little different than in the movie; Jack is still in high school. The first chapter is pretty short, but hopefully you all will enjoy it. The chapters will get longer as the story grows. _The sections separated in Italics are flashbacks_. It shouldn't be too confusing but I haven't had anyone else read it so I'm not completely sure. Reviews are **always **appreciated!  
**Summary**: He felt the impact of the oncoming vehicle rip through his body as the sickening sound of crunching metal tore through the cold night air.  
**Warnings: **Only language in this chapter. And I guess if you don't like drama or angst then you wouldn't really like this story.

**I Shall Believe**

**Chapter 1:  
**Shattered Glass

"Oh God... This isn't happening..." Bobby said frantically The air was filled with an eerie quietness, which didn't help calm the panic that was starting to spread through his body.

But he kept telling himself everything was going to be fine.

Even though his car had been crushed.

And his chest was searing in pain.

And Jack was barely breathing.

And he didn't know how much longer he could hold it together.

**&&&**

_Bobby screeched to a halt at yet another red light. "Jesus. It seems like every time you gotta get somewhere, you have to wait at every fucking red light in town," he stated irritably. It was starting to snow and he wanted to get back home before the weather got too bad and traffic started to pile up. _

"_I swear your driving is going to get us killed." Jack complained from the passenger's seat._

_Bobby shot him an annoyed look. "Stop being such a pussy, Jack."_

"_I still don't see why you dragged me along with you, anyway."_

"_Because, Fairy, you're the one who knows about all this shopping stuff. I needed your help getting Ma the right Christmas gift."_

"_Whatever," he replied, rolling his eyes. He looked out at the old, run down buildings that were now covered in a thin sheet of white. He loved it when it snowed. The streetlights shined brightly, giving everything a bronze glow, seeming to make the most ugly things suddenly beautiful. _

**&&&**

"Jack, please. Say something..." Bobby pleaded. He could hear Jack's labored breathing.

"Bobby I can't..." He couldn't find the energy to complete his sentence. Every part of his body ached in pain and he wanted so badly to make it stop. There was so much blood and glass everywhere that Jack wondered where it all came from. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks, mixing with the blood on his face as it dripped on his clothes. He didn't know how much longer he could take this before passing out.

"You gotta hold on Jack, help is coming."

**&&&**

_Seeing bright lights flash through the window, Jack turned to look out the window in just enough time to see an out of control truck barreling toward the intersection. At the same time the light turned green and Bobby pressed on the gas._

"_Bobby look out!" Jack managed to scream before he felt the impact of the oncoming vehicle rip through his body. The sickening sound of crunching metal tore through the cold night air as the truck crashed into the passenger's side of their car. The force sent them car in an out of control spin before they slid to a stop in the center of the intersection._

**&&&**

"Jack!" Bobby said urgently. Another sharp pain ripped through his chest, leaving him gasping for air. The fact that Jack wasn't responding terrified him.

"Bobby..." Jack said so softly that Bobby wasn't even sure if he actually heard it or just imagined it.

"Jackie, keep talking to me, alright?"

There was another long silence and Bobby felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I'm real tired, Bobby..." Jack said, except this time it was barely a whisper. His breathing was getting more and more shallow, giving his lips a blue tinge against his paling complexion. He slowly shut his eyes, willing sleep to come and take the pain away.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know in your reviews!  
xoxo Rachele 


	2. Big Boys Don't Cry

**A/N:** Sorry! I know it's been ages since I posted the first chapter, but this chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. But never the less, I finally got it done, so here it is!

And a huge thank you goes out to everyone who took the time to review! It keept me motivated to finish this chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine, exept for the doctor...

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Big Boys Don't Cry

**The morning after the accident... **

Evelyn sat next to Jack's hospital bed, holding his cold hand in hers. The mere sight of him was enough to make anyone's heart break. The doctors had told her it wasn't going to look good, but nothing had prepared her for what she saw when she first arrived at the hospital late last night.

Angel had fallen asleep in another chair in the room, and Jerry sat quietly in the corner. Both had hardly spoken since arriving at the hospital and Evelyn wondered if they were truly 'ok' like they claimed to be. The doctors had told them Bobby had a few broken ribs and would need to take it easy for a while, but other than that he would be fine. All they needed to do now was make sure his vital signs stayed stable so they could release him later tonight.

Jack was a completely different story and it it was hard to believe they were even in the same car. The impact of the crash gave him a sever concussion and caused two of his vertebrae to slip out of place and press onto his spinal cord. A halo brace was fitted around his skull to keep his neck from moving. Pins placed in the ring around his head were drilled into his skull while a plastic vest supported the metal frame. Tubes and wires ran from every direction. Some to help him breathe, some to monitor his heart and blood pressure. The right side of his face was cut up and badly bruised and his eye was swollen shut. The full extent of his injuries couldn't be determined until he came out of his coma, but there was a good chance he could be paralyzed. Evelyn's heart broke as she thought of the possibility that Jack may never walk again… may never even wake up again...

A tall man in a white lab coat entered the room, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi Dr. Roberts," Evelyn said, quickly composing herself as Jerry shook the doctor's hand. Angel was still sound asleep in the corner.

"Hello Evelyn, Jerry," he replied politely. "I know you've all had a pretty emotional night, but I've got some good news."

Evelyn sighed. "Good. I don't think I could have taken any more bad news."

The doctor offered a weak smile. "Bobby's awake. And he's asking for you guys."

A smile spread across both Evelyn and Jerry's faces. "Can we see him?"

"Of course. He's in room 312. Do I need to show the way?"

"No thank you. I think we can find it," Evelyn said, still beaming as the doctor left the room.

"Should we wake Angel up?" Jerry asked.

"Let him sleep, I'm sure he's exhausted."

The two walked down the hall in silence, partly because they were both mentally and physically exhausted. They rode the elevator to the third floor and walked down another hallway until they found the room marked 312. Evelyn paused to compose herself once again before she slowly opened the door and they walked into the room.

Hearing someone enter the room, Bobby turned to look at them and almost immediately smiled upon seeing their faces.

"Hey Ma. Hey Jerry." His voice was slightly raspy.

Evelyn smiled. Finally hearing his voice caused part of the weight on her shoulders lift. "Hey, baby."

"Hey Bobby." Jerry said, standing near his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a speeding truck, but other than that I'm fine."

"That's not funny." Evelyn said, taking his hand in hers. She was surprised by how much warmer it felt than Jack's. His chest was heavily bandaged and he had a few scrapes and bruises, but other than that he looked well. Almost out of place, even, when compared to all the seriously ill patients she had seen since she's been inside the building.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Ma, about the crash... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, Bobby. It wasn't your fault." Evelyn said sternly, looking him square in the eye and squeezing his hand lightly for emphasis. She had a feeling Bobby would blame himself for the accident, but there was nothing he could have done differently to prevent it from happening.

"How's Jack? He's ok, isn't he?"

Evelyn and Jerry shared a look. How could they possibly tell Bobby that Jack was in a coma? And that he might be paralyzed?

"Don't worry about Jack," Jerry said, avoiding Bobby's question.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I just said, Bobby. Don't worry about Jack right now."

Bobby couldn't believe his ears. "Of course I'm going to fucking worry about him. He was my responsibility last night."

"Boys, now is not the time." Evelyn sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew they were going to have to tell Bobby eventually but she didn't want it to be this soon. He wasn't simply going to let it go. "The truth is Jack isn't doing to well," she said slowly. "Right now he's in a coma and the doctors think that when he wakes up he might be paralyzed..."

All of Bobby's anger quickly dissolved as the shock of the news hit him head on. For a moment he looked as if he was going to lose control and break down, but all of the pain in his features vanished almost as quickly as they came.

"But he's going to be ok though, right?"

Evelyn squeezed his hand again before saying softly, "I don't know, Bobby..."

And for the first time it registered that they might actually lose Jack forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Once again I'm soo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've probably re-written it about ten times, but I'm finally satisfied with it. Hopefully you all like it! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
